<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten by ConvexLixsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841124">Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvexLixsus/pseuds/ConvexLixsus'>ConvexLixsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate Series Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/F, F/M, Goddess Lucy Heartfilia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Reverse Harem, abandoned lucy, ruler lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvexLixsus/pseuds/ConvexLixsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 15'000 years since Queen Luciria sacrificed her soul for the people of Chaldea. Now, at last, her reincarnation is strong enough to return to her rightful place as queen.</p><p>But what if the bonds she thought had faded were stronger than she knew? And what if one such bond wasn't what she believed it was?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Cana Alberona, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Lucy/Gilgamesh/Cu Chulan/Diarmuid, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate Series Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>Chapter one - the Return</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Court was in session.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The throne room was filled with people of various ages and divinities, some holding glasses of wine, other pints of beer, and some even with a tumbler of brandy or scotch. There were men and woman, boys and girls, each with their own unique appearance that even in the Kingdom of Fiore would be strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There remained, however, an empty seat raised upon a dais at the end of the room. The throne was clad in gold and crimson, and adorned in intricately carved designs. The dais it sat upon was covered in a beautiful ruby red carpet, as soft as silk. Behind the dais, on the cream stone wall, was a large tapestry depicting a silverine dragon and her clutch of eggs, overlooked by a moonless sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls on the remaining three sides of the throne room were the same light cream color, sparkling in the light from the overhead chandeliers. Said chandeliers were made of crystal and mithril, the glimmering from the flames within lighting up the room beautifully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The floor was a light gray stone, the same sort that the walls had been made of. Leading up to the dais, the same carpet that covered the steps ran towards the entrance, stopping at the large oak wood doors, their golden door handles polished to perfection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along one of the walls, a long buffet table sat, its top laden with different meats, potatoes, pastas, and legumes. On the far side was a smaller table, holding a variety of pastries, cakes, and fruits for all to enjoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Servants wove in and out of the party-goers, carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres and different alcoholic drinks, stopping every now and then to fill a glass or offer a treat to a waiting guest. They wore traditional butler and maid uniforms, each one as clean as can be, showing impeccable craftsmanship and functionality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the corner of one of the rooms stood a man. He was quite tall, with bronzed skin and snowy white hair. His eyes were a shimmering silver, and held a distinct Asiatic shape to them. His muscles were toned, proudly displaying the effort he had put into them. He wore a black armored shirt, with matching leggings, along with a ruby red overcoat and waist covering. His boots were tipped with silveresque mithril, and on each of his sides he carried a short sword, one black and the other white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a sip of wine, its crimson color similar to blood, and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like you need a stronger drink than that,” a feminine voice said, amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his head, frowning at the short girl beside him. He long chestnut hair was loose, and two red blossoms were on the sides of her head. Her two piece tangerine dress showed off more skin than was necessary, but he would not deny that it was appealing to the eyes. Her silver eyes danced with amusement, her ruby painted lips set in a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would need an entire barrel of the strongest brandy in the kingdom to get through a gathering such as this,” he replied, downing the rest of his wine with a grimace. She giggled, and he sighed. “What do you need, Mata?” he asked, his silver eyes staring her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smirked. “You know that doesn’t work on me, Shirou,” she admonished, hailing a servant to fill her glass. She did not speak until after the servant had left. “There are rumors,” she murmured, staring at the throne at the other end of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirou grunted. “Yes, I have heard them as well,” he replied softly, not wanting the others to overhear the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that it hadn’t been discussed before, but he did not wish for another debate of the subject to arise, especially in the throne room. Last time it took a week to repair the damage to the kitchens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear that Nagao asked to search for her,” Mata continued. Shirou nodded. “She is the best choice, and one of the least conspicuous among us. She will be leaving in a fortnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mata smiled. “That’s good. Without Her Majesty sitting upon the throne, Chaldea is in disorder. It has been 15’000 years since she last sat upon the throne, each time the body of her reincarnation being too weak to survive. Asclepius has foreseen her return within the decade, however. We must trust in him, or all hope will die out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirou smiled. “When Queen Luciria returns, Order shall be returned to Chaldea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>I AM A LINE BREAK</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lucy sneezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you coming down with a cold, Lucy?” the white-haired barmaid asked in concern, placing the strawberry smoothie in front of her. The blond waved her hand dismissively. “No, its probably just the dust in the air,” she joked, her warm brown eyes shimmering in the sunlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mirajane smiled at her. “Let me know if you need anything else, Lucy!” she said, walking back into the Guild Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy sighed, laying back on the lounge chair by the Guilds pool. “It’s so warm today, I wonder if it’s Natsu’s doing,” she murmured, sliding her sunglasses on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She regretted her thought a moment later, remembering that Natsu hadn’t spoken with her for the last month or so. In fact, she had been ignored by most of the guild ever since they had returned from Edolas, with Lisanna Strauss in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had nothing against the takeover mage, but the fact was that ever since she had come back from the dead, Lucy was lonely. Even Levy chose to turn her attention lo Lisanna instead, and Lucy had given up on her novel after that. In fact, the only people still speaking with her were Master, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and Cana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucy stared at her guildmark, noticing the shimmering above it, traveling up her arm. It was silver, just beneath her skin, twisting and twirling gracefully, as if dancing to an unheard tune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if they forgot me as well,” she sighed, memories of her family dancing at the front of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blond woman clad in a violet and silver armored dress, her hair in a braid, violet eyes shimmering with mirth. An impeccably dressed man with strawberry blond hair and brilliant emerald eyes, a cloak over his shoulders. A pale teenager, cloaked in a thick white dress with a aqua blue cloak, and shimmering turquoise eyes. A pirate captain with bright fuchsia hair and violet eyes, the scar across her face adding to her beauty. A warrior clad in blue and silver armor, his long navy hair tied in a ponytail, his crimson eyes flashing with the desire for combat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And on it went, the faces of those she had not seen in so long flashing before her, taunting her. Lucy sat up, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please find me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memory of Uruk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry about the long delay. I still don't have a computer and wrote this on my phone. Which I hate so hopefully after this i finally get my computer fixed.  </p>
<p>Thank you all for supporting this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilgamesh remembered when he first saw Luciria. </p>
<p>Her long, golden hair that was so similar to his own was what first caught his attention. It shimmered like diamonds in the sunlight of Uruk, drawing the gaze of many of his people as she walked down the street. She wore a beautiful royal purple gown, the top made as a corset with black details in the form of roses, and the skirt smooth and loose from her legs. Beneath, Gilgamesh could make out a stylish pair of black heels, ones meant for traveling. </p>
<p>She brought with her a small caravan, maybe twelve adults or less. He couldn’t remember the exact number, for in that moment they were unimportant. All he remembered about them was that they were her attendees. </p>
<p>He remembered wondering who she was exactly, this golden haired goddess, who was walking up the steps to his temple. He stood on his balcony, waiting for his servant to announce her presence in Uruk. He was, after all, supposed to be at his desk, working on several stone blocks of new laws being passed. </p>
<p>When he was finally told of her arrival in the temple, he hastened to make it to the throne room. He wanted to know who she was, what she was doing here. Women did not have positions of power in Uruk, but he knew it was not the same elsewhere. </p>
<p>Upon his entrance into the throne room, he was caught off guard by the blinding smile she wore so loosely. Her eyes, upon inspection, we’re the same color of her gown, a deep royal purple, however he could see a silver outline around her pupil. </p>
<p>“Greeting, King Gilgamesh,” she said, her soft voice like music in the quiet room. </p>
<p>He let a smile escape him, something that only Enkidu had been privy to before. He could hear his servants whispering to each other, wondering if they knew each other. “Yes, and my greeting to you. However I seem not to know your name as you know mine.”</p>
<p>She blushed in embarrassment, and he felt like chuckling. He didn’t, though. He had an image to uphold. </p>
<p>“My apologies, It didn’t occur to me. I am Princess Luciria Ilyrius, of Kyrin.”</p>
<p>A princess then. And not only that, but the Crown Princess and Heiress of her nation. Uruk may have been the first Kingdom to have a capital so large, but Kyrin was the next one to do so, and they were arguably the larger nation at this time. The way they ran themselves was much different than he did, and while he had demonic entities to deal with to protect his people, they instead had only pirates and bandits, and the odd bear or lion. They were not connected to the same Gods as Mesopotamia was, but still followed their own set of gods. </p>
<p>All in all, they were not dissimilar to Uruk. And unless there was a food shortage in their kingdom, Gilgamesh could not see them asking for his help. Which meant, that Luciria was here for one reason. </p>
<p>“If I may ask, Princess, why are you in Uruk? Is there a need for us to send food your way? We do not have much to spare, but we could come to an agreement.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him, and he was taken aback at how different this smile was from the one she wore upon his entrance. This one was mischievous, and he knew immediately that it wasn’t the food she was here for. </p>
<p>“Actually, I am here on behalf of my mother, Queen Sonhilda. I am here to propose a union between our kingdoms.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>I AM A LINE BREAK</strong>
</p>
<p>“I think you should agree.”</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glanced up from his stone tablet, his crimson eyes meeting the golden orbs of his best-and only- friend. </p>
<p>“And what makes you say that, Enkidu, ”he said with exasperation. </p>
<p>Enkidu sighed, taking a seat on one of the many cushions in the room. “Firstly, she is beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful on the Continent. Even Ishtar cannot compare to her. Secondly, she is in one of the highest positions of power. As she is already set to take the throne of Kyrin, she would not be using you in order to gain power. The contract Sonhilda drafted states clearly that if you choose to keep your kingdoms separate, the other would have no say in any acts of ruling. Thirdly, she is honest. You can see it in her eyes.”</p>
<p>Gilgamesh sighed, looking out the patio window. </p>
<p>“I have much to think about before I give my answer.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>I AM A LINE BREAK</strong>
</p>
<p>Lucy didn’t remember much from her childhood. </p>
<p>She remembered her father, and how he tossed her to the side. She remembered Layla, and the light that was extinguished with her death. </p>
<p>But there were gaps in her memories, gaps that arguably shouldn’t be there at all. They were eluding her, as if locked in the deep recesses of her subconscious. </p>
<p>Sometimes, tidbits would break through, as if a crack was forming in the wall. Memories of a girl with long, flowing silver hair and golden eyes made their way through more than the rest. Never enough to know her name, but enough to know they were close, almost like sisters. </p>
<p>Sometimes, Lucy felt as if she new her name. It was there, on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be spoken. But, alas, it never was.</p>
<p>Other people haunted her as well. A man with hair the same shade as her own, his crimson eyes bloodthirsty. A man with navy blue hair, his red eyes shining like rubies, and his smirk speaking for him. A girl, her hair blond-but not golden-, and blue eyes that spoke of a traitors sorrow.</p>
<p>With each memory, and with each new face, the marks on her body grew brighter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams that Haunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucy liked to think that she was a nice person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course she did, she was always polite and nice to everyone. But now, she wondered sometimes. Ever since Lisanna had returned from Edolas, she found her mind wandering into unknown territories.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t know where some of her thoughts came from, but they seemed familiar somehow, like she had experienced them before. However, she was sure she never had until now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jealousy, for one. She had never had the need to feel jealous before, so why all of a sudden did she start? Was it because Natsu, who she thought she fell in love with almost a year ago, was spending all his time with her? Or maybe because Lisanna being alive meant that Lucy was no longer needed?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t hate Lisanna. She couldn’t. She was Mirajanes baby sister, back from the dead. Everyone had been so happy when they realized she was alive. And Lisanna was just so nice it hurt. But Lucy slowly became a background character in the grand scheme of things after her return, fading from the front of her guildmates’s eyes and into the shadows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erza and Gray stopped speaking to her, too, in the end. Team Natsu began to take on missions without her, taking Lisanna instead. Even Levy, who she had considered a dear friend, began to ignore her in favor of the takeover mage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her Celestial Spirits were of no help, either. All of them, Loke especially, told her to let things run its course. Her guild was simply happy to have Lisanna back, and soon everything would be back to normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first few weeks, Lucy hung onto that. She took solo jobs and trained with her Spirits, waiting for the day where the guild would finally turn their eyes on her again. But those weeks turned into months, and still there was no change. Desperate longing slowly turned into depression, and the jobs that Lucy took became more dangerous. It was as if she had something to prove.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, her spirits didn’t like that she was putting herself in harms way. But there was nothing they could do about it. If they tried to stop her, she simply wouldn’t summon them, which would lead to her getting hurt. Or worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So they, reluctantly, helped her on her jobs. All the while, trying to break her of her treacherous thoughts, to no avail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was at around this time that her dreams started to become more vivid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seemed like they played in her dreams like a film; small scenes playing themselves out in small bursts. Like long forgotten memories. But they couldn’t be; Lucy had no recollection of any of the people who appeared in her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The person most prominent in her dreams was a white haired child, with golden eyes. She wore a strange kimono-like outfit, that paired well with her hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The interactions with her dream-self were familiar somehow. Small gestures and way of speech with her dream self that Lucy couldn’t begin to understand where it originated from.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tonight was one of those nights, with the vivid dreams. The girl was there as always, but she looked a bit older this time. She held out a gloved hand to Lucy, who took it after some hesitation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on now, Luce, sisters can always trust each other.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I Am A Line Break</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She woke up with a small scream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked around her room, noting that everything was just the same as before she fell asleep. Her curtains were open, letting her see the beautiful full moon just outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy sighed, and rubbed her face with one hand. “Sister, huh,” she said through her finders to her bed, watching her other hand clench around her violet duvet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing that she would never get back to sleep after a dream like that, she got out of bed. Figuring a shower was in order, she slowly made her way into her bathroom, shedding her nightclothes as she went.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she waited for the water to warm up, she stared at herself in the mirror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Why doesn’t Natsu like me?’ she thought, looking over the shape of her body, taking in her curves and imperfections as she went.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Am I really fat to him? Is that why? Or maybe it’s not my looks? Maybe I just tried to hard.’</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A flash went off in her mind, carrying with it the handsome face of a man with blue hair and ruby red eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>‘Who was that?’ </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stared at herself, as if wiling her mind to bring that image back. It didn’t work, and she sighed, leaving the mirror in order to enter the shower.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I Am A Line Break</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dreams started when she was very young.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy remembered the first one she had. Her mother, Layla, was still alive, and her father, Jude, still took time out of his day for her. It was the night of the full moon, and her mother had just tucked her into bed. Layla had summoned Aquarius to sing her to sleep, something the Celestial Spirit only did because it was Layla who had asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She remembered that it was not the white haired girl that normally entered her dreams. Nor was it the blue haired man, nor the other few that she had seen over the years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was beautiful, and if Lucy had been able to think of another word at her young age to describe just how beautiful she was, she would have used it. She was tall for a girl, about 5’9, with long, wavy brown hair and ruby red eyes. She wore quite the revealing outfit, but it seemed to suit her. It was made primarily out of white , gold, and blue, but held red rubies intertwined with the gold. The girl wore no shoes, but had a singular knee-length sock covering her right leg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She remembered the girl giving her a once over, a soft smile coming to her lips. It seemed almost sad in a way, like she was remembering a loved one long passed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She said something that Lucy couldn’t hear. It was like listening through water, everything muffled beyond what she was capable of making out. The other girl seemed to realize this, and held out her hand to Lucy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy was about to take the hand, wondering what the pretty girl wanted, when the other girls eyes went wide with rage, and Lucy was pulled from her dreamscape unexpectedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she woke up, it was to Layla crying, her arms holding Lucy tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong, Mommy?” she had asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Layla had wiped her own tears off of her daughters face. “Never, ever take that woman’s hand, Lucy, lest you lose yourself from this world for good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To this day, Lucy couldn’t understand how Layla had known about the girl in her dream. But the girl never made a reappearance, and Lucy was sure that her mother had done something to keep her at bay. But Lucy wanted to know who the girl was. She had questions that had been left unanswered for fifteen years of her life. The dreams she had now acted more like a script, like something already come to pass. But that girl had been there. She was no memory of the past, no made up entity of her imagination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy was determined to contact her again, regardless of her mothers warning. The dreams were coming more frequently, and she was getting less and less sleep because of them. She was more irritable, some of it due to being ignored, but most from the lack of sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She remembered asking Aquarius about the girl after her mother had passed away. She had never seen the Spirit so angry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you ever contact that woman again, Lucy, your contracts may not survive the encounter.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy wasn’t sure if she said it to scare Lucy away from finding the strange girl, or if the girl was actually dangerous. Was she also a Celestial Spirit Mage? Would she steal her keys?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless, Lucy might no longer have a choice in finding her anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I Am A Line Break</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, another job, Lucy?” a musical voice asked the blond mage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up into Mirajanes kind eyes. She smiled at her. “Yep! I have to pay my rent somehow, right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sad smile spread along the takeover mages face, but all she did was nod. It was no secret to her that, without a team to take jobs with, Lucy was struggling to pay her rent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let me know when you choose something, and I’ll sign it for you,” was all she said, before turning away to serve the others in the Guildhall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy turned back to the job board, looking for a higher paying one that she was actually capable of doing. Her eyes caught one that described taking out a dark guild in Onibas. It looked like a hard job, and Lucy wasn’t sure if she would be able to do it, but the rewards was high. It would be able to pay her rent for the next four months at least.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could second guess herself, she grabbed it and brought it to Mirajane. The white haired mage didn’t read the paper, just signed it with a smile. “Come back safe, Lucy!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy smiled at her, taking the job posting back. “I always do, don’t I?” she replied with a chuckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she left the guildhall with her job, she almost ran into Natsu and Lisanna.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heya Lucy!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy could have cried right then and there. He was talking to her! He didn’t forget she existed!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She went to say something, but he was already walking away. She watched them both head into the guildhall, Lisanna being the only one of the two to turn her head apologetically to Lucy before they disappeared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, that’s how it is,” Lucy muttered, turning around with a small snarl and continuing on to the train station.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID!” she finally yelled out, kicking the wall of the building next to her. She saw several people stare at her, before hurrying along away from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A single tear fell down her face, and she wiped it away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I was so stupid…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I Am A Line Break</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve been watching her for a while now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nagao looked up from her post on the roof, her amber eyes meeting emerald ones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there something wrong with that, Mordred?” she asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The knight sighed, sitting on the ledge of the rooftop, watching the blond celestial mage below as she waited for her train. “Why haven’t you approached her yet?” she asked bluntly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nagao sighed, sitting beside her friend. “She isn’t ready. Her heart is full of light right now. If her memories were to return, it would be overshadowed by the horrors of her past. I don’t want to be the one to dim that light.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mordred huffed, but it was one of understanding. “Sooner or later, you wont have a choice. Why don’t you approach her as a stranger, first? Would it not be easier to give her her memories back if you and her were already acquainted?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. She would recognize me from her dreams,” Nagao said quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mordred hummed. “Do you know who she’s seen so far?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nagao thought for a moment. “If my delves into her mind are right, I would say Artoria, Cu Chulainn, Anastasia, Francis, and Jekyll. There is one more, but I cant get a read on who it is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They watched the blond board the train, and Nagao got up, ready to join the rest of the passengers. “Regardless, when the time is right, Empress Luciria will have her memories restored. Of that, I promise.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO Mimifan101 pointed out something I forgot to mention.</p><p>Yes, I am extending the time period for Fairy Tail. So basically, Edolas only happened a year or so after Lucy joined the Guild, and Tenrou wont happen for two years or so after Edolas. It has been for this story almost a year since Edolas :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It was raining.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was the first thing that Lucy noticed upon her arrival in Onibas. The second thing she noticed was the lack of population. It seemed like no one was out, but whether it was due to the rain or the Dark Guild she was hired to take out she didn’t know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She started walking, hoping to catch sight of a hotel or inn. She had been here before, but it seemed that a lot had changed since then.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy finally found a small inn, and entered quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lady at the desk was old. Possibly ancient, but Lucy wasn’t going to tell her that. Her nametag read ‘Gina’ on it, but Lucy somehow couldn’t fit the name to the face properly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We don’t get many visitors anymore. Tell me, Girl, what brings you to Onibas?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy was slightly offended that she was simply labeled ‘girl’, rather than being asked her name, but she let it go. “Just here on a job. But right now all I need is a room; a week should do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After getting her key, she quickly headed upstairs to drop her bag off. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sat on the double bed, staring at her keys. She hadn’t summoned any of them since her last job, and she desperately wanted to talk to them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sighed, placing the keys back on her belt. She hadn’t spoken to her spirits outside of fighting for almost 2 months now. It was partially due to them thinking she should get over the fact that the guild was ignoring her. But most of all, it was because when they were summoned, her dreams became more foggy, and she couldn’t remember as much of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was like her Spirits didn’t want her to have the dreams. Although, judging by Aquarius’ reaction to the strange lady in her dreams, that might indeed be the case. So, she summoned them only when she needed to. She wanted to continue having the dreams; she felt like there was something important within them that she needed to see.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She decided to get on with the job, and quickly left the inn, making her way onto the streets of Onibas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unlike before, there were a few people outside. Some were opening up their shops, others simply headed to work. But, there were not nearly as many people as a city this size should have.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy made her way to several individuals, asking them questions about the dark guild. Most of them had almost no useful information, but a handful had something concrete that she could work with. One had even seen their hideout when he was out chopping wood, which had led to were she was right now; about to kick in the Dark Guilds doors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She let out a deep breath, and pulled out two keys. She hoped that Taurus and Loke would be enough; she was only able to summon three spirits at a time. If push came to shove, she would summon Virgo or Aquarius, but the drain on her magic would be intense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Gate of the Lion! Taurus! Leo!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Celestial Spirits poofed into existence within milliseconds, both looking ready for battle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Loke glanced at Lucy, his frown grim. “This isn’t a good idea, Lucy. We should head back to the guild before something happens.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gritted her teeth. Did Loke really think she was that weak? Did he not have any trust in her whatsoever? “Storm the place,” she said in monotone. Loke looked disappointed in her, but after a look between him and Taurus, they both went crashing through the doors, causing chaos where they went.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy quickly followed, her whip in hand. She managed to catch a few of the Dark Guild members by surprise with it, quickly leaving them incapacitated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the fight continued on, she was become wary. This battle was easy. Too easy. They were barely fighting back at all. How had no one taken them out yet?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then there was an explosion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blast took out Taurus, who didn’t even have the chance to voice his usual apologies before returning to the Celestial Spirit World. The same blast had also affected Loke, who was now clutching his arm in pain, large wood chunks sticking out of his arm from the shrapnel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then he was gone, too, with all that was left in his place being a silver rapier with a golden handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone came up to Lucy from behind, shoving her to the ground, and sitting on her back to keep her there. They held her hands behind her back, and her face was almost glue to the floor from the force they had used.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s been a long time since I killed one of your kind,” a male voice stated. Lucy looked up to see a skinny man with long red hair reaching to pick up the rapier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hissed at him, struggling under the person on top of her. They let out a feminine laugh, and Lucy froze as she felt them grind on her. “I do so love it when they squirm,” the woman trilled, using her free hand to grope at Lucys ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man sighed. “Karmalina, you can have your fun with her after I get my information.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squated in front of Lucy, and she could clearly see the smirk on his face. “You failed, just like every other Guild that sent someone to take us out. My name is Rauul, but from now on you can call me Master.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He grabbed Lucys face, pulling it up from the ground in a painful manner. He fingered at her mouth, licking his lips. “You are a pretty one. I can’t wait to have my fun with you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lucy felt a flash of rage that wasn’t quite her own. It was as if it was in the background her whole life, a rage from within her very soul. It was clouding over her, settling into her bones and muscles, and invading her senses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn’t able to mover her limbs anymore, which was slightly alarming. The blackness continued its takeover, and the last thing Lucy heard on last thing before she fell into unconciousness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Sev Feyr.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>I AM A LINE BREAK</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was all Nagao was able to see. It was everywhere, the smoke hiding the sky and invading her lungs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this rate, the forest would cease to exist. She grimaced, jumping onto another branch as the one she had been on gave way into embers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked around the area, searching for the ever so familiar blond hair. Not seeing it yet, she jumped onto the next tree, and continued her search.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Almost an hour into her search through the flames, she saw her. Her clothes had been destroyed by the fire, and she stood in the small circle of flaming trees completely naked. Fire licked at her feet, but she paid to attention to it, instead staring into nothingness with a blank expression on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were a multitued of charred corpses surrounding the area. Along with the last of what appeared to be a stone foundation of some sort. Possibly a house or shed, that had been decimated by the fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A tree fell beside the blond, causing flames to rise up with a mighty roar. Nagao gasped in worry, her wide golden eyes trailed on Lucy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“LUCY!” she screamed, trying to get the blonds attention. The other girl looked startled, and she turned her gaze to Nagao.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A very <em>purple</em> gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nagao stared in shock. “Luciria?” she whispered, her eyes never leaving the others form.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then, the blond collapsed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shadow Runner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, I had writers block. Hopefully you guys like the next chapter!</p><p>If you're wondering, the first part German pieces are from the song 'hörst du die trommeln' by Faun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Es wird Morgen und du weißt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zwei Seelen sind in deinem Leib</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und am Tag kannst du nicht leugnen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was dich in die Nächte treibt”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The shadows followed her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know where she was. It was dark, and there was barely any light. It seemed like she was outside, in a forest maybe because of all the trees. Trees that were dead, which she found concerning.</p><p> </p><p>A dark chuckle sounded, its voice childish.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Deine Taten werden bleiben, Es gibt keinen Weg zurück”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her movements sped up, her legs moving easily without clothes to slow them down.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out for a tree, but her hand slid through it, turning it into a foul smelling smoke. She coughed, using her hand to block her mouth and nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hörst du die Trommeln, In deinen Träumen nicht? Hörst du die Trommeln Wenn du alleine bist?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Someone! Please help!” she cried out, spinning around wildly.</p><p> </p><p>A hand came up and grabbed her. She screamed, her eyes meeting the dead ruby eyes of a little girl. Her skin was rotting, one eye missing, and what seemed to be formerly blond hair matted and shedding.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed again, trying to get away. She fell backwards, feeling another hand grabbing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please <em>help me</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>And a red spear came down from above.</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>I am a line break</b></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>The music was deafening.</p><p> </p><p>He winced, alerting his partner beside him. He received a nudge from his cousin. “Are you okay, Sétanta?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his blood colored eyes to the amber ones of the man he considered a brother. “It’s just the music, Diarmuid. My ears haven’t adjusted yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Diarmuid frowned. “Sorry. If you want I could meet the Queen alone and meet you with the Princess outside?” Sétanta shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Besides, what use will the Princess of Kyrin have for a knight that can’t be in a room with loud noises?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well said,” a voice interrupted them. The boys turned their heads, their gazes settling on the intimidating visage of Queen Sonhilda, her violet eyes judging them from the very beginning.</p><p> </p><p>The two spearmen knelt before the queen, eyes cast downwards. She hummed, motioning for them to rise. Diarmuid and Sétanta bowed their heads. “Greetings, my Queen. I am Diarmuid, and this is my cousin, Sétanta. We have come to you because we heard word of your search for sworn knights for your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonhilda did not alter her expression. “And why should I choose you?” she asked. Diarmuid stood straighter. “We are both master spearmen, trained under the best in our country. We both have access to magic as well, and utilize it well in our battles.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.”</p><p> </p><p>He flinched, amber eyes settling directly on the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>“You and your cousin both betrayed your nation, slaughtering countless citizens and warriors of your country in search of power and money. Why should I let you anywhere <em>near</em> my daughter? Why should I even let you leave this room?”</p><p> </p><p>Sétanta snarled. “You only know <em>their</em> side of the story! If we could just explain our actions then maybe you would understand that what happened had <em>nothing</em> to do with either of us!”</p><p> </p><p>Sonhilda snapped her fingers, causing her guards to unsheathe their swords. “I’m sure that your blood would look <em>lovely </em>decorating my ballroom floor. I have no words left for traitors. Guards, kill the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Sétanta let his gaze wander to the top balcony. There stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was tall, maybe 5’8, with long blond hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves. Her purple eyes shone in the crystal lights, which accentuated the dress she wore. It was a ballgown, in a bright Poseidon blue. The top of the dress revealed an ample chest, but was still covering more than enough to be decent.</p><p> </p><p>“You may be the heiress of Kyrin but you have no right to stop my orders!” Sonhilda snarled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So this is the princess…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luciria glanced at Sétanta, her eyes softening when they met his.</p><p> </p><p>“I choose these two to be my first Knights.”</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>I am a line break</b></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight hit her eyes, causing her to wince. She slowly sat up, and glanced around.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to be in a campground, but how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was-</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sev Feyr.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What were those words? They had been spoken like a spell, but Lucy didn’t know what kind of spell it could be.</p><p> </p><p>A crack sounded, and she whipped her head to look at the person behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know her from somewhere, but from where?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl set the rabbit she had been carrying down, her amber eyes staring into Lucy’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes widened, memories returning like a freight train.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nagao?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>